


Made in you.

by moroo1234



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Child Oh Sehun, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Kid Fic, Mentioned Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Other, Single Parent Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Sehun doesn't want to be Batman for Halloween, he found a better hero.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Everyone, Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Made in you.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I'll admit, this is very sappy, and kind lame, I had a bts version and a Teen wolf version, so I thought to myself- why not make an exo version, because I'm really lazy and can't write new things, also, I don't know if I'm the only one, but I have a soft place for XiuKai, because they're so cute together.  
> Anyways, I hope you'll like it!

"Hey, Sehun, are you ready? We gotta go...uncle Yeol is gonna be here any minute" Junmyeon called to his son, Sehun.  
Sehun came running to the living room, and to Junmyeon's surprise, he wasn't wearing his costume.

"Hey, where's the costume?" Junmyeon questioned the young boy,

"It's itchy." Sehun pouted, the boy's pout could always make Junmyeon laugh.

Junmyeon put his computer away, "Did you try the long sleeves underneath?"

Sehun nodded, "I don't want to be Batman anymore."

"Why not?" Junmyeon questioned,

"I don't know.." Sehun shrugged, "he's not that good."

"What did uncle Baekhyun tell you?" Junmyeon looked at the boy in front of him, who just yesterday told each one of his uncles about his Batman costume and how he's totally gonna beat the bad guys.

"Nothing!" Sehun hurried to say, "I just..don't want to be Batman."

Junmyeon looked at the boy, nodding in understanding after a second, "Okay, well, you have to make up your mind, okay?"

"Okay." Sehun nodded again,

"You did a good job on the cookies'" Junmyeon smiled, taking and opening the small box in his hands, 

"Teamwork, right?" Sehun said,

"Teamwork," Junmyeon smirked, holding his fist up so Sehun will bump it, he did.

"Can I have one?" Sehun asked shyly,

"Of course, can I have a cookie too?" Junmyeon asked his son,

"Yeah" Sehun smiled,

"Which do you want," Junmyeon picked up two cookies, "ghost or a pumpkin?"

"ghost."

"Good choice." Junmyeon handed Sehun a ghost cookie from the box of cookies they baked earlier for Minseok and Jongin's Halloween party.

"OK kiddo, let's go, we can pick a costume later" Junmyeon scooped the boy into his arms, holding him with one hand and in the other hand he had the box of cookies, he grabbed their keys and walked towards the car in front if their house,

"Hey!" Chanyeol said when they got into the car "where's your costume, Hunnie?"

"I don't like it" Sehun explained,

"Well, I'm sure we can find something else in uncle Minseok's closet" Chanyeol calmed the boy down, starting the car to drive toward their friend's house.

When they arrived to Minseok's house everyone was already there, Junmyeon was the only one who had a kid out of the group, and was thankful that his friends have never left his side and even went as far to be the best uncles for his little boy,

"Sehun!" Minseok called when he saw the two, "Where's your costume?"

"It's itchy!" Sehun explained again, 

Minseok pouted, "I thought you were gonna be my little hero"  
"Hey Hunnie, you wanna go look for a costume in my closet?" Jongin, Minseok's boyfriend, offered.

"Can I? Can I please daddy???" Sehun looked at Junmyeon with his big puppy eyes, Junmyeon really had no idea where got that from.

"Ok, but don't annoy Jongin!"

"I won't!!" Sehun called as he ran after the older man,

"You ok?" Minseok asked,

"Yeah, of course." Junmyeon knew why they were all worried about him, of course, but he was trying.

"It's his first Halloween since..." Jongdae tried not to say the actual words, "you know.."

"Since Yifan's death, it's ok, you can say it, Dae." Junmyeon sighed,

A year ago, Junmyeon was happily married to Wu Yifan, his high school sweetheart, they were raising Sehun, their son, together.

That was, of course, until a terrible car crash left Junmyeon a single parent.

Junmyeon had been at home with their friends, waiting for Yifan to get from work, when the cops knocked on the door and changed his life forever,

He would have given up if he hadn't had Sehun, and probably been a failure of a father if he didn't have his amazing friends.

They developed a system,

Minseok and Jongin helped them on the weekends, taking Sehun to the zoo or the park so Junmyeon could focus on work, Chanyeol and Baekhyun took turns picking Sehun up from school, staying with the kid until the other arrived from work, Kyungsoo helped them with food, because god knows there's a limit to how many pizzas you can eat,

Yixing kept bringing more toys and books from his travels around the world to fill the young boy's room, and Jongdae made sure to go to every recital Sehun had because even if Junmyeon really wanted to be there, sometimes his work just wouldn't let him.

They were his little family.

"So how are you and Sehun holding up?" Yixing asked with a comforting smile on his face,

"Guys, stop, we're fine," Junmyeon tried to lie, "Sehun misses him, I miss him too, but I need to be strong for him."

"Jongin and I are here for you, you know it." Minseok put his hand on Junmyeon's shoulder.

Junmyeon looked down to hide the tears, "I know, thanks, guys."

"Yeah," Kyungsoo agreed, "I mean, aren't we all already co-parents?" 

"I call best dad!" Chanyeol hurried to yell, earning him a slap on the head from both Jongdae and Baekhyun

"Ok," Jongin walked into the living room "Sehun is ready for his big reveal."

"Dad, don't look at me!" Sehun called from the hall,

"I'm not looking." Junmyeon covered his eyes with his hands,  
"Ok," Jongin begin, "please welcome, our new and improved, Kim Sehun!" 

When Sehun walked into the room Junmyeon could hear soft gasps, he finally took his hands off his eyes and looked at his son,

Sehun wore a mask on his face and a stethoscope from Jongin's last year's costume around his neck, he was wearing one of Minseok's buttoned-down white shirts, which on Sehun looked like a dress.

"Whoa, that is definitely not Batman." Junmyeon said, he was amazed,

"He's not a real superhero," Sehun called excitedly while jumping up and down, Junmyeon was afraid he'll slip, "Daddy you have to guess!"

"Okay" Junmyeon grinned "are you..the scary mask-man from the movie we saw yesterday?"

"You mean the movie I told you not to let him watch?" Minseok raised an eyebrow,

"Oops" Junmyeon and Sehun giggled,

"I am going to kill you Kim Junmyeon- " 

"You can kill me after I'll find out what Sehun is," Junmyeon promised, "Sehun, are you...the doctor from Frankenstein?"

Sehun shook his head "Daddy! No!"

"Ok then, I give up, who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm you, daddy!" Sehun finally revealed with a big smile,

"You're...me?" Junmyeon asked in disbelief, he worked as a doctor, Sehun barely saw his dad due to his job, Junmyeon often had to run back to hospital or work long shifts, leaving him in the care of his uncles.

"Ah-huh" Sehun nodded excitedly, a big smile on his face, "I even have a stetho- ste- what was it called again uncle Jongin?"

"A stethoscope" Jongin tried to hide his smirk from where he stood next to his boyfriend,

"Sehun, this is amazing." Junmyeon was speechless, he picked up his son into his embrace and quickly felt the tears coming to his eyes,

Sehun looked at his dad with worrying eyes, "Why are crying, daddy? Are you thinking about appa?" 

"No sweetheart," Junmyeon wiped the tears, "I'm crying tears of joy because you look so adorable!" he really was happy, but there was a part of his brain who thought about Yifan and how he wasn't here to see their son.

"Oh."

"Hey Sehun, how about you and I go for an early trick-or-treating?" Chanyeol offered, "I'm sure the neighbors wouldn't mind."

"Can I?" Sehun looked at his dad,

"Of course," Junmyepn put the boy back on the ground, looking as Sehun was already jumping on Chanyeol.

"I'll come with you!" Jongin called as he ran after the two boys, closing the door after him.

"I just wish Yifan could be here with us" Junmyeon sat on one of the chairs, voice choked with tears,  
The guys had prepared themselves for this moment, for when their friend needed them, quickly rushing to surround him.

Later, when Sehun was already in his bed, Junmyeon entered the room, holding a surprise behind his back,

"Hunnie, do you remember what uncle Baekhyun told you about appa?"

Sehun thought for a moment, "He said…he said that appa can still hear us, and that all I have to do is just speak."

"I had an idea," Junmyeon revealed the candle from behind his back, "Let's light this up, shall we?"

He knelt next to Sehun and took one of the matches, lighting it up and putting it next to the candle, "This will help appa hear us better."

"Really?" Sehun asked, Junmyeon nodded,

"Speak, he can hear you."

Sehun hesitated for a moment before talking, "Hey..umm...appa, It's me, Sehun, I'm almost six now! Dad said I'll probably be tall like you, taller than him!"

"You won't, no- I never allowed you to grow." Junmyeon smirked,

"Anyway," Sehun continued, "I just wanted to say..I miss you, and dad misses you, too, but…I know you had to leave us, so I'm not angry, dad takes good care of me, and the uncles help too! And I'll be a good boy for them, I promise!"

Junmyeon looked at his son for one moment, taking in everything, how much he saw of Yifan in Sehun, the way he ate, the way he smiled, the way he laughed, everything was Yifan.

He's there, he's still with them.


End file.
